There is a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal device, which is such as follows: providing a switching element (for example, a TFT), a pixel electrode, etc. on one of a pair of glass substrates; providing a counter electrode etc. on the other one of the glass substrates; thereafter, laminating the two glass substrates via a spacer; next, injecting liquid crystal into a gap between the two glass substrates so as to form a liquid crystal layer; thereafter, laminating polarizing plates onto surfaces of the two glass substrates to obtain a liquid crystal panel; and, finally, installing a lighting device including, for example, a plurality of cold cathode tubes as a light source to the liquid crystal panel.
The above-explained process of manufacturing the liquid crystal device can include steps of detecting inferiority by operating various kinds of inspection at predetermined timings, e.g. inspection after the liquid crystal layer is formed. In this inspection, presence or absence of display inferiority is inspected by placing a pair of polarizing plates for inspection in a manner holding the two glass substrates therebetween, lighting a backlight for inspection, and driving the switching element.
In such an inspection step, if, for example, the liquid crystal layer has a foreign substance that has entered therein, the foreign substance contained in the liquid crystal layer diffusely reflects the light striking thereto so that the luminance point defect, which is luminant in spite that black is displayed, is detected. The luminance point defect extremely reduces the display quality and decreases the yield rate of manufacture.
As a method of compensating such a luminance point defect, an art disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a method of: forming a concavely processed portion in a vicinity of a surface of a transparent substrate on the incident side located on an irradiation path of irradiation light that irradiates a pixel in which the luminance point defect has been occurred; and forming a light diffusing area by processing a side face and a bottom face of the concavely processed portion into rough surfaces.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 04-301617